


What If?

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 범인은 바로 너! | Busted! (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Summary: To avoid any spoilers, I suggest you watch "Busted!: Season 2 Episode 2: Serial Killing"!-----------After the incident with Lee Yu-jin, Sehun had been struggling with nightmare's of the night, although the suicide prevention of the case is cut out of the picture. When Oh Sehun's members find out about it, drama follows swiftly, along with an unexpected romance.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. The Days After

**Author's Note:**

> 안녕하세요! | Anasayo!~  
> This is my first publish on AO3! I hope you enjoy reading this! Feedback is greatly welcomed, and appreciated <3.  
> Please go easy on any spelling and/ or writing errors, as it hasn't been read through by anyone else. ^^  
> Please note that I don't have a set time for updates as of yet, but I try updating at least two times a week.  
> Enjoy!  
> \----  
> 이것은 AO3에 내 첫 번째 게시입니다! 나는 당신이 이것을 읽는 것을 즐기시기 바랍니다! 피드백은 크게 환영받고,<3 감사합니다.  
> 다른 사람이 읽지 않았기 때문에 철자 및 / 또는 쓰기 오류에 쉽게 가십시오. ^^  
> 

Trauma is… Terrible 

Sehun woke up, sweating profusely. Draping his hand over his neck, as he brought it back down, he found it to be damp. He groaned, getting out of bed before walking out and putting on his socks to walk and sit silently in EXO’s living room, a can of Saigon in his hand. He put on the T.V, going through the different channels without really focusing on what was playing.  
“What are you doing up, Sehun-ah?” Chanyeol asked as he came out of his bedroom. He looked at Sehun with slightly worried eyes.  
“Hmm?”  
“It’s 02:37, Sehunnie.” Chanyeol said, cocking his head as he sat next to the maknae, a bottle of sparkling water in hand.  
“Oh...? I didn’t how early it was.” Sehun said, looking dazed. He hadn’t even thought about checking the time when he woke up. He had never had this problem with one of “Busted!” s ‘cases’ before. It just made him feel… weird. “Why’re you up?” Channie asked, draping an arm over Sehun, pulling him closer. Sehun happily leaned against Chanyeol, sighing.  
“I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” Sehun explained lamely, focusing more on the television to hide the shyness and unwillingness to talk that was suddenly showing. “Do you want to talk about it?” Channie asked, his head resting on Sehun’s.  
“There’s not much to talk about.” Sehun said with his tone being that of a ‘let’s not talk about this anymore, please’. Chanyeol just nodded, understanding and respecting Sehun’s choice.

After a couple minutes, Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed. Shoulders untensing and breathing becoming more relaxed, he fell into the lightest of slumbers. There was another voice coming through and making its way through to his brain where he could process it, albeit very hazily.  
“Why are you two up so early?” Xiumin asked with a yawn. Sehun felt Chanyeol shrug. He made a noise in protest before snuggling deeper into his shoulder, getting comfortable. He hadn’t meant to make the noise, but he just let it happen anyway. Hearing Xiumin chuckle, Sehun scrunched his face slightly.  
“What’s the time, anyway?” Chanyeol asked, yawning lazily.  
“Uhm, a few minutes past 06:00. Wait… Since when have you two been up?”  
“02:30. Sehun fell asleep at 02:51, I think. That’s when he relaxed.” Chanyeol replied, yawning again. Sehun could tell that Xiumin wasn’t exactly very happy with either of them. “Did Sehun tell you why he woke up so early?”  
“Bad dream,” Chanyeol replied. “He didn’t wanna elaborate though.” Xiumin made an ‘aah’ sound.  
“Go and get some sleep, Channie. Before we have to go for vocal practise.”  
“What about Sehunnie?” Chanyeol asked, his sentence stopping slightly as he yawned. “Don’t worry, just move. I’ll stand in for you. Wake Baek. He’ll make breakfast before we have to go.” Xiumin said.  
With a grunt Chanyeol got up, putting Sehun’s head down slowly. After a moment or two and some whispered ‘goodnight’ s, Sehun felt his head being lifted before it was placed in someone’s (presumably Xiumin) lap. He snuggled further into Xiumin’s lap, his arm falling over his face. 

Later that morning, Sehun woke up to the smell of ramyeon. Rubbing his eyes, he let them adjust before looking up. Everyone was sitting around the dining room table, laughing as they ate. He saw Baekhyun look at him, grinning. As the others followed Baek’s gaze, they started laughing and cheering.  
“He’s finally awake!”  
“The sleepy head~” D said, a big smile on his face. Sehun yawned. Checking the time, he noted that it was… 09:00! They must’ve already gone to vocal practise, right? “Why… Why is everyone still here? Did you guys finish vocal practise already?” Sehun asked, his face contorting strangely with worry that he had missed practise. Chen laughed at him, shaking his head as he spooned some more ramyeon.  
“Nah, we rescheduled. We’ll go at 10:00, so you better get yourself ready for then.” He said with a smile. Sehun got up, almost falling over as the dizziness of getting up too quickly. He heard the others’ snickers before he made it into his room. He pulled off his current shirt (a black tank top) before putting on a long sleeved, black shirt, jeans and sneakers. He threw on a beanie, putting his glasses on as well.  
He went outside, got himself some ramyeon, sitting down next to Suho as he ate, barely listening to the conversation the others were having. After finishing their meals, EXO went to their vocal practise. 

Sehun left with a short-ass Baekhyun clinging to his arm, head leaning against his shoulder. After a moment or two, Baekhyun whispered: “Why haven’t you been getting any sleep, Sehunnie?” he asked, pulling Sehun back a bit to slow down, his voice etched with what seemed to be panic and worry. “It’s the third time in one week.” He added. Sighing, Sehun sped up. Baek seemed a bit taken aback at the sudden quickening in Sehun’s pace, getting dragged for a few seconds before matching his pace (just barely). “I’ll tell you once we get back.”


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun finally figures out what's wrong with the maknae, and helps him through telling the group.

Sehun entered his room with Baek by his side, Baekhyun wary and worried about Sehun’s immediate reaction to his question. Sehun could already feel the sweat forming in the nape of his neck. What could he tell Baekhyun? What couldn’t he tell Baek? Was there something he needed to be worried about in the first place? Probably not… Sehun sighed, turning around to go and sit on his bed, taking a fistful of the sheets into his hand. He cleared his throat hastily as Baekhyun went to lean against the wall opposite him, watching him with a worried expression.  
“Sehun-ah? May I please know what’s wrong? I don’t exactly like how you’ve been acting.” He said, turning his head at the maknae.  
Sehun sighed once more. “What I said to Chanyeol was the truth. They were bad dreams… Well. More bad memories…” Sehun pulled his hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable as a flash of the event replayed in front of his eyes.  
“May I know what they’re about?” Baek asked, coming to sit next to Sehun, who flashed a nervous but warm look to Baekhyun. Baekhyun watched Sehun closely, making sure the maknae was alright. After a few ragged breaths, Sehun explained it all to Baekhyun. Baekhyun only listened, comforting Sehun.  
“We got there in time… I held him up long enough for the rest of the team to help, but… What if we hadn’t made it? Then his death… his death—” Sehun clapped his hand over his mouth as a sob came through, his body shaking. Sehun pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping a free arm over it desperately. Baekhyun turned Sehun to face him, wrapping his arms around his neck, saying comforting words to him as he slowly relaxed, just focusing on Baekhyun’s comforting voice. A few minutes later, Sehun’s eyes were burning with tears as he breathed raggedly into Baek’s neck, his arms resting comfortably on his waist. Baek sighed, thinking about telling the rest of the group.  
“Can I tell the others? I doubt anything will really change, and I can tell you don’t want change now. I could tell them for you, considering your current state—” Baekhyun was cut off as Sehun nodded into his neck, whispering a small, “Yes.”. Sehun closed his eyes, keeping Baekhyun there for as long as possible before he left to go and tell the group while he got some more sleep. 

When Sehun exited his room, the rest of the group where all watching a movie. Which movie it was, he didn’t know nor exactly cared. Immediately Lay and Xiumin made a space for him. Sehun smiled at them cutely before sitting in-between them, both moving closer next to him, so that he was being firmly held in place. Sehun smiled, gladly accepting the warmth he was feeling deep within his chest. He placed a hand on each of their legs, respectively; watching the movie with them in silence. He looked at Baekhyun from the corner of his eye and saw him smiling at Sehun. He grinned back, grateful that he explained. He didn’t want to ball his eyes out again. After the movie, he helped making hot chocolate for the rest of the group, Lay humming by his side. After the hot chocolate, everyone started going to bed. “Remember to get some decent amount of sleep. We’re doing a signing tomorrow.” Xiumin reminded everyone, everyone else thanking for the food and nodding before heading off to their respective rooms. Sehun thanked everyone, heading to his room. After pulling a hoodie he had gotten from a fan at one of their most recent signings, he got into bed, trying to keep his eyes open if possible. He turned his head to a knock on his door.

“Baekhyun…? What… What’s up?” Sehun asked, turning around and rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
“I wanted to see if you were still up.” Baekhyun replied with the smallest of smiles. Sehun could feel the warmth crawling up into his cheeks. He giggled nervously.  
“Would it help if I slept next to you?” Baek asked, raising an eyebrow. Sehun felt his breath catch for a second.  
“Uhm. I… don’t know? Maybe…”  
“Let’s try it, then.” Baekhyun walked toward the bed very casually, climbing in before turning around. “Goodnight.” He said casually.  
“Good-goodnight…” He said, stuttering. With a small sigh, he turned around and closed his eyes. Feeling much more comfortable with another person next to him. 

The next morning when Sehun opened his eyes, he found that his arms were wrapped around Baekhyun, and his face was buried into his neck. His breathing was calm, and that had been the best sleep he’d ever had in days. After the thought crossed his mind his eyes widened. He felt Baek’s body rise as he chuckled. “You awake yet, Sehunnie?” Baekhyun asked, smiling happily. Sehun sighed deeply before catching his breath and moving away from Baekhyun hastily.  
Baekhyun had gone still as he had felt Sehun’s breath on his neck before continuing as if nothing had happened.  
“Thanks…” Sehun muttered. “Yeah, no problem.” Baek said as he got up and left enthusiastically. Sehun started giggling, all giddy with himself. He brushed his hair, got dressed and put on one of his turtleneck’s. He included a cap, just for the fun of it. 

“Let’s get to the signing!” Xiumin said as they all headed out, laughing and chattering happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 안녕하세요! | Anasayo! 
> 
> Chapter 2 is finally here! I was going to upload it yesterday, but a friend came for a sleepover, so I decided to wait until today to finish and upload it.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying it, and as I've mentioned before, any advice and critic is welcome, so feel free to leave a comment. (Kudo's would also be highly appreciated!)  
> Thank you for reading this Chapter, and I hope to see you all at the next one! <3  
> \---  
> 제 2 장은 드디어 여기에 있습니다! 어제 업로드할 예정이었지만 친구(^^ 친구 이상)가 잠자리에 들기 위해 왔기 때문에 오늘까지 기다렸다가 업로드하기로 결정했습니다.  
> 나는 너희들이 그것을 즐기고 있기를 바랍니다, 내가 전에 언급 한 바와 같이, 어떤 조언과 비평가환영합니다, 그래서 코멘트를 남겨 주시기 바랍니다. (쿠도의 또한 높은 평가를 받을 것입니다!)  
> 이 장을 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다, 나는 다음 장에서 모두 를 볼 수 있도록 노력하겠습니다! <3


	3. Dumbstruck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! Finally! xD. Thank you all for the Kudos and bookmarks!  
>  I'm glad you're all enjoying it!   
>  I'll try making chapters longer, but if you've read my other fic, you'll understand why it's a bit hard.   
>  Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 3 of "What If?"!

“We’ll also be having a meet & greet until 12 A.M, so be ready for that. Since the signings at 11 A.M—so in… 15 minutes, you’ll have 5 minutes to get some water before the meet & greet.” Manager Lee Seung Hwan told the whole of Exo, looking at them all with a smile before bringing out the markers, chairs, table and water.   
“Alright, thank you, Manager Lee!” Xiumin said before helping everyone take their seats. Sehun looked to Baekhyun who was on his right, while Chen was on his left.   
“How many people do you think there’s gonna be?” Sehun asked Chen, wondering if people would wake up at 10 A.M just to get stuff signed. “A lot. Our EXO-L’s are devoted.” Chen said confidently, grinning. With a smile, Sehun turned to look at the marker in his hand.   
Manager Lee had explained that the fans would start from the front of the line (from Xiumin), and make their way down to the last member (being Chen), so he had told them all to make the writing visible, but spacious enough for everyone’s signature. The bodyguards came as the line had been formed, and probably around 50 people started rushing in from outside to get into the line. Sehun laughed nervously. So many people wanted to get their things signed.   
After the signing, people were told about the meet and greet, and they quickly started buying tickets to meet the members themselves. After the 5-minute break, everyone was put into separate booths for singular photos before the group ones. Sehun found that the time went by quickly. He had hugged most of them for photos, but some had asked for a cheek-kiss, which he did (not without blushing). He had thought that his EXO-L’s deserved nothing less.   
When everything had finished, they left for the ride back home. Sehun had stayed behind to go to the bathroom, and he had been as elusive and stealthy as possible, so when he exited the bathroom and was met with two girls, he was surprised.  
They both screamed.   
“Oppa Sehun! Sehun-ah please!” They shouted as he ran away, breathing heavily. They ran after him, and more followed after them, finding out what the squealing was about quickly.

Sehun just barely made it to the car, he opened the door and tried getting in, but he was being grabbed and grappled by what felt like 20 girls. Baekhyun and Lay grabbed his arms to help pull him into the car, and soon D.O and Suho were helping them. When Sehun finally got into the car, with the help of some bodyguards who were taking the girls off him, his hoodie had been ripped at the left sleeve, and he had red claw marks on the same arm.   
Sehun flinched as he sat down next to Baekhyun. “Are you alright?” Xiumin asked Sehun worriedly, while the others watched him just as nervously.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. Damn, that stings.” Sehun sighed, touching at his arm. Baekhyun sighed. “Sometimes they take it a bit too far, don’t you think?”   
“Yeah, but they don’t mean to hurt us. They mean it lovingly.” Lay argued as he watched Sehun. “But I do agree. We’ll fix you up once we get back home.” He finished. Sehun smiled at them, nodding. Baekhyun placed his hand on Sehun’s thigh, rubbing up and down soothingly. Sehun breathed out, feeling the heat in his cheek, and the fluttering in his chest. Why does he have to do this now when there’s basically no space between us? Sehun thought. He wasn’t complaining, but then again it might’ve come off wrong, considering last night. Sehun just decided to leave Baekhyun to do what he wanted until they got back home. Walking into the living room, Lay went to get something from one of their cupboards, coming back with antiseptic. He got a swab and brushed it lightly over the cuts.   
“Take off the hoodie,” Suho chimed. “I’ll go and ask Kai to fix it.” Sehun nodded, pulling off the hoodie and handing it to him.   
“Thanks, Suho.” Sehun said with a smile. Suho smiled back before he called for Kai.  
“Yeah?”   
“Can you fix Sehun’s hoodie? Apparently, you’re not too bad at sewing.” Suho grinned. Kai smiled back, taking the hoodie with a nod. “I’ll try my best.”   
Suho gave him a small hug before going to his room to play games. When Lay finally finished with Sehun’s arm, he went back to his room to just relax and read.   
“You alright?” Baekhyun asked, sitting next to Sehun.  
“You might as well ask to be roommates, if your constantly gonna be coming into my room.”   
“What? Are you complaining?” Baekhyun asked with a grin. Sehun grabbed a pillow, hitting him with it lightly. “No, but still.” Baek laughed. “All right then. Enjoy your book.” Baekhyun left Sehun looking confused.   
Sehun groaned, putting the book down as he looked at the ceiling.   
“Hey, Sehun?” Baekhyun came again, back at the door.   
“Uhm… Yeah?”   
“Do you wanna go out tomorrow?” He asked. Sehun blushed.   
“I mean, uhm. Yeah, sure. Alone?” Baekhyun nodded.   
“It won’t be long, and I’ll ask the place if they can close it for us. We won’t be bothered by the EXO-L’s.”  
“Sounds like you don’t love ‘em anymore?” Sehun teased. “Trust me, I do. But they can be a handful sometimes.” Baekhyun smiled as Sehun nodded with a laugh.   
“Alright then. Goodnight.” Baekhyun said, leaving Sehun once more.   
“Yeah… Goodnight.”


	4. Embarresment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading this last week!   
>  Because of the inconvenience, I'll be uploading 3 chapters this week! I also apologise for shorter chapters! <3 <3   
>  Thank you, and enjoy!   
>  ( Thank you all for the reads and Kudos! Their all highly appreciated! <3 )

When Sehun woke, he felt oddly happy. When he got up, he got into one of his EXO-L shirts, some jeans, sneakers and left his room with a smile on his face. He had some ramyeon before he had a wonderfully designed game that had been made just for him.   
“We watched that one ‘Busted!’ episode. We didn’t think you’d be that competitive on screen.” Xiumin said, laughing alongside Suho and Kai. Sehun blushed, scrunching up his face.   
“Why is there a claw-crane here?” Sehun asked, folding his arms.   
“Baekhyun wanted to see how competitive you actually are. He wanted to ‘conduct an experiment’, were his words.” Sehun cussed lightly under his breath before looking up with a smile.   
“Does it cost money?” Baekhyun came waltzing in with a camera. “Nope. We had it specially built for you. It’s been made extra hard to reach the full extent of competitive Oh Sehun.”   
Sehun flushed. Kai walked over to Baekhyun, snickering. “How many people are watching the live?”   
Baekhyun giggled. “5,000.” Kai started laughing and everyone soon joined in.   
“Alright then. Let’s begin, shall we?” Chanyeol said, walking over before hanging on Lay as Lay hung onto D.O.   
Sehun sighed, going to the crane. When everyone went to bed, it was 03:47, and Baekhyun was barely keeping his eyes open.   
“So close!” Sehun roared, missing the bear once more. When he turned around, he smiled. Baekhyun had fallen asleep. He took the camera, whispered a good-bye and switched the live off. He sighed. He’d get the bear tomorrow morning, he had decided.   
He swooped Baekhyun into his arms. He was lighter than he had thought, strangely enough. Placing Baekhyun down on his bed, he was pulled down, Baekhyun clinging onto him for dear life. Sehun laughed, trying to move but was stuck. Baekhyun mumbled something, snuggling into his chest.   
Sehun sighed. He wouldn’t win. He couldn’t. 

Sehun had left later, at 6:00 to get ready for their rescheduled dinner. When Baekhyun joined him, he looked flushed. “I’m sorry about what—”   
“Don’t be. It’s not a problem.” Sehun cut in with a smile. Baekhyun grinned, getting him into the car. 

Baekhyun looked at a drunk Sehun with worried eyes. “How much did you drink?”  
“Five teen glasses of—” Hiccup. “Soju!” Sehun replied, giggling giddily. Baekhyun sighed, cursing lightly under his breath with the smallest of smiles.   
“All right, Sehun. Let’s get back home before you do something stupid.” Baekhyun grabbed Sehun’s waist, putting his arm over his shoulders before he started limping outside. Why does he have to be so tall? Baekhyun couldn’t help thinking. After a long drive and some effort to get to the elevator, they were finally back in the dorm. Baekhyun took Sehun to his room and put him down easily enough. After a few minutes of just saying goodbye, Baekhyun finally made it to his room. 

Baek was laying down quite happily, smiling at the thought of a drunk Sehun. He fell asleep quite easily, but was happy that Sehun had enjoyed himself, somewhat. 

When Sehun woke up he was being straddled by Chanyeol. His eyes widened suddenly. He looked up at Chanyeol, trying to wake him up.   
“Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Chanyeol!” After he sprung awake, he grinned at the maknae. “Hey, Sehunnie. How does it feel to have a hangover?” Chanyeol said, bursting out with laughter. Sehun had realized how much his head hurt only then. “Never again.” He muttered before pushing Chanyeol off.   
“I can smell food—” Sehun said, walking out with Chanyeol not too far behind.   
When they walked out, everyone was looking at Sehun with curious eyes, laughing and grinning. Sehun was blushing deeply and noticed that Baekhyun didn’t look so happy. He felt butterflies in his stomach as Chanyeol walked past him with a large grin. Sehun just giggled nervously, getting his food. 

Sehun froze when he felt arms wrap around his waist, squeezing lightly.


	5. XOXO (Hug's and Kisses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll update again, so I apologise for that! Enjoy the chapter!  
>  <3

Sehun felt the hotness in his cheeks, realizing quickly that he was blushing. He should’ve been used to this by now.   
Baekhyun always back hugged him while they were talking after performances, at shoots, etc. He took a deep breath, chuckling. He cursed lightly under his breath before walking toward the table, causing Baekhyun to let go, almost falling over.  
“Aigo,” he whined, “Why’d you do that?”. Sehun turned around, sticking out his tongue playfully. He guessed that he was still blushing, but really couldn’t care at this point. The others went on as usual, since they saw this happen quite often.   
One of Baekhyun’s favourite moments like this, was that one time they were doing a live on some or other platform, he didn’t remember. He had decided to be daring that day, inching closer and closer before resting his head on Sehunnie’s shoulder. Sehun had just sat there, silently enjoying the attention before continuing as if nothing had happened. Baekhyun remembered feeling rather proud. He had gotten to snuggle with the maknae, on air, too. He grinned at the thought before sitting down next to Jong-dae, starting up a random conversation.   
Sehun took a bite of his ramyeon, slurping up some of the noodles which were falling back into the bowl. He laughed along with the others, smiling warmly. After everyone had finished, it was put into the dishwasher, everyone deciding to just go do whatever, since it was one of their off days, surprisingly enough. 

Sehun went to his room, turning on his T.V and starting up Fortnite, grabbing his controller. He had only really gotten into the stupid (but addictive) game since Baekhyun had been constantly whining that he had no-one to play with. He had gotten good at the game, and even Baekhyun was surprised. Around an hour passed of him just playing, eating random snacks on the side; before he left his room, soft music now playing from his room. When he got into the kitchen Baekhyun was there making what looked like Misugaru.   
“Too lazy to cook something?” Sehun asked, looking over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun smiled nodding. “Yeah, plus it keeps me busy.” He said, finishing.   
“I would’ve made for you if I had known you wanted some.”   
“Ani, I wasn’t planning on having some, I just came out of my room for some fresh air.” Sehun said with a smile. Baekhyun nodded, smiling. “So why were you with Chanyeol this morning?” 

If Sehun had drunken anything, he would’ve choked on it.

“What? Why?”   
“No particular reason, I was just curious, that’s all.” Baekhyun said calmly, although he was avoiding eye contact.   
“Are you... jealous?” Sehun couldn’t help asking, the smile clear in his voice.   
“Ani! I’m definitely not jealous,” he said, chuckling awkwardly before hitting Sehun’s shoulder. “Just tell me already!” He snapped, pulling a face and scrunching up his nose cutely. Sehun smiled happily.   
“I got really drunk last night, right?”   
“Well, yeah. You barely made it to your bed.” Baekhyun laughed.   
“I couldn’t sleep, so I guess I just went to any one person’s room. Since Chanyeol’s room is opposite mine, I probably went there, not sober enough to just walk down the room to yours.” He explained with a shrug. Baekhyun nodded, sipping at his Misugaru. He nodded once more, smiling widely.   
“Very well. Anyway. I’m gonna get going.”   
“Where to?” Sehun asked, tilting his head curiously as he hopped onto the counter. Baekhyun leaned in, looking like a little kid…   
“It’s a secret!” He said before jumping back, giggling childishly.  
“Aigo…!” Sehun said, laughing. He shook his head once or twice, still looking at Baek. After a moment, he leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on his temple. 

Baekhyun froze.


	6. Long Time, No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I apologise for the late update, I was camping for Christmas. :3  
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you for all of the Kudos and reads, I can't believe almost 200 people have read this >,<  
> P.S: The third paragraph has a somewhat graphic depiction of suicide, so if you don't want to read that please make sure to skip the third paragraph! I don't want to trigger anyone!  
> <3

Baekhyun stood there, frozen. *What just happened?* He thought to himself, his heart suddenly beating irregularly. He shook his head, looking up at Sehun as he tried to piece it together. He didn’t… Did something happen without him being aware? He put his hands to his face, realizing only then that his cheeks were flaming. His eyes went wide for a moment before he closed them, keeping them tightly shut. He took a deep breath, looking down at his feet before opening his eyes.

“… did I do something you didn’t want me to do?” Sehun’s voice finally came, small and wavering. Baekhyun shook his head quickly. “No! I mean, yes— but~”  
“It’s fine, I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.” Sehun said hastily, turning around to get back to his room. “Sehun-ah—” Baekhyun tried grabbing for his arm as he looked up hurriedly but missed him. Baek groaned as he heard the faint click, signalling the door being closed. He pulled his hands through his hair, sliding down into a crouch. _Fuck._  
Sehun was in his room, facing the screen with dazed eyes. He switched off his T.V, not bothering to exit the game. He went to his bed, climbing under the covers and snuggling into the pillow for comfort. _“No! I mean, yes— but~”_ he heard Baekhyun’s words repeating constantly, and he fell asleep with tears forming and drying as they ran down his cheeks.

When Sehun opened his eyes, he was back at the house where he had saved the man from committing suicide. He was standing just behind the door, but when he looked around, he found no sign of the other *Busted!* members. He blinked his eyes in confusion. Why was he here? He looked down to find himself dressed in the exact same clothes from that night. His brow furrowed. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed the side of the door, sliding it open. As he walked inside, he was met with a limp body hanging from the ceiling, an unidentifiable one, at that. His eyes widened as he stood there, frozen.  
The rope that was hanging from the ceiling was pulling tightly from the weight of the person hanging below. The hands of the person were white as marble, all the colour drained. Sehun looked to the left hand and found it clutching something. Sehun only noticed then that he was barely breathing properly, his nails digging into his hands painfully. He stepped forward shakily, his breathing slowly speeding up until he was barely getting any time to relish the oxygen going to his lungs. He unclenched his hand, feeling the prickle of blood drip from where his nails had dug into them. He reached out, prying the piece of paper— most likely a note— from the corpse's hand, fumbling with it. He took a shaky breath, looking up for a split second. He saw the purple line that had formed around the neck. He looked away quickly, not daring to see who it was.  
He looked back down at the note, his breath hitching as he read it slowly; hands shaking.  
“My name is,” Sehun tried to look at the next character, but it had been scribbled over and was impossible to read. He continued, still holding his breath. “ _and I committed suicide because of a man named Oh Sehun.”_ Sehun dropped the note, stepping back as he took a breath, his lungs aching longingly at the oxygen. He finally looked up and saw the face of… Baekhyun?  
Eyes widening, Sehun gasped, a hand flying to his mouth, everything going blurry. He felt something form in the back of his head, something painful. He fell over as the room started spinning.

“Sehun! Sehun-ah! Sehun-ah!” Junmyeon shook Sehun’s shoulders worriedly, his eyes full of concern. It was 04:48, and Sehun had been muttering in his sleep before he had hit something on the side of his bed (which Junmyeon later learned was his lamp), which had woken him up. Sehun’s eyes shot open, full of fear, panic and something else that he couldn’t decipher.  
Sehun screamed slightly, sitting up, and struggling against Junmyeon’s grip. He was sweating profusely, hands slightly red with marks from his nails and cheeks wet with tears. He was breathing raggedly, his chest aching slightly. He stopped struggling once he realized who was holding him, and he whimpered. “Junmyeon-ah…” he said quietly, leaning against him. Junmyeon was confused as to what was happening and what had happened, but he decided to just comfort him. “It’s alright, Sehun. It’s alright, I’m here…” Sehun cried into Junmyeon’s neck, hugging him as if his life depended on it. Junmyeon sighed, rubbing soothing circles against Sehun’s back, hoping to calm him down.  
An hour or so passed before Sehun finally calmed down, and when he did, Junmyeon told him to grab a blanket and wait for him in the kitchen. He did as he was told, clearly out of it.  
Sehun wrapped the blanket over his shoulders as he saw flashes of the note: _"and I committed suicide because of Oh Sehun.”_. Sehun took the coffee Junmyeon handed to him, taking a sip. Junmyeon had gone to get on some slippers before helping Sehun.  
“Sehun-ah…?” Sehun looked up, eyes half glazed over.  
“Yes?” He asked, looking at Junmyeon, pulling off a small but clearly forced smile. “What happened?” Junmyeon asked warily, watching Sehun for any signs of protest. “Nothing happened. I just had a nightmare, that’s all.” Sehun muttered, shrugging as he closed his eyes before immediately re-opening them. “It didn’t seem like _just_ a nightmare, Sehun. You woke up screaming, for god’s sake.” Junmyeon looked concerned, and Sehun appreciated it, although he didn’t want anyone to worry. “It was nothing, Junmyeon-ah, I swear. I have one bad nightmare at least once a month, okay? It’s normal, there’s nothing to worry about. It’ll get better.” Sehun said, smiling at Junmyeon, who sighed in return. “Alright. If it continues, we’re taking you to see if there’s anything you can do to help.”

Sehun couldn’t help but smile, hugging Junmyeon over the table. “Thanks, Junmyeon-ah. Please just don’t tell anyone about it yet, though. Okay?”  
Junmyeon nodded solemnly before walking off, probably to get some more sleep. After finishing his coffee, which had gone cold, Sehun went to the couch; turning on the T.V as he watched the news.  
Sehun mulled it over some more. He had thought about it previously but wasn’t entirely sure about it. “I can’t tell the others. They’ll just freak out like Junmyeon did. I can’t do that to them. I’ll work with it. I _will_ work with it. No matter what.” He muttered, nodding his head as if in agreement to his own words.  
He would keep the nightmare’s a secret from everyone, and if something happened again… Junmyeon wouldn’t hear anything of it.

Sehun took a deep breath, finally seeming to calm down. “Sehun? Why’re you awake?”  
Sehun looked away from the T.V to the familiar voice.

 _Baekhyun_.


	7. When Your Next To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for 18 Kudos and what, 250 reads?! It's so insane I can't believe it! Thank you guys so much for all of the support!   
>  P.S: There won't be any updates tomorrow, as I'll be out the whole day, pretty much. I'll probably be coming back late, so I might not be able to update!   
>  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Sehun saw another flash of the note, and he held back tears. He cleared his throat, his voice still coming out scratchy. “Baek- Baekhyun… I’d like to ask you the same question.” Sehun replied, avoiding eye contact, his eyes flickering from Baekhyun’s shoes to literally everything else in the room. “I wanted to get something to drink… Are you alright?” Baekhyun asked, noticing the strange behaviour. “I’m fine.” Sehun said, still avoiding eye contact.   
“Sehun, are you sure?” Baekhyun asked, making a move to touch his arm reassuringly, but stopped as Sehun flinched, almost falling as he stood up, hastily moving away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s mouth went open, hurt showing all over his features. “Sehun-ah…” Baekhyun asked, voice suddenly small.   
“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I swear it’s nothing to worry about…” Sehun said, stammering slightly as he pushed pass him, practically running down the hall to his room, where once he entered, he slammed the door shut, leaning against it as he slid down. He sat down on the floor, running his hands through his hair as he cried. _I never wanted to push him away_ he thought to himself, going to lay on his bed tiredly. He closed his eyes for a second, before remembering the nightmares. He set a timer for 5 minutes. He knew that then he wouldn’t fall asleep. He’d merely rest his eyes. An hour or so later, he exited his room with bags already forming under his eyes. As he exited, he found that everyone was sitting around the dining table. He joined them in silence, not bothering to answer any questions about what had happened. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, eyes filled with questions, but Sehun didn’t look at him for long. It made his heart ache painfully when he did. He grabbed his chopsticks, eating his ramyeon half-heartedly. Kyungsoo looked at him worriedly. “Sehun, when’s the last time you slept?”   
“I slept last night.” Sehun deadpanned, slurping down a mouthful of ramyeon. “I mean when was the last time you got more than 2 hours of sleep.” Kyungsoo said, his brows furrowing. Jongdae looked from Baekhyun to Sehun worriedly, feeling the tension in the air.   
“The night before last.” Sehun corrected, looking at Kyungsoo for a moment before turning back to the food. Kyungsoo sighed before continuing his chat with Minseok and Junmyeon. Sehun’s eyes seemed to flutter closed as he cupped his cheek, leaning into his hand. “Sehun-ah!” Jongin shouted after many failed attempts to wake him up normally, looking at the maknae with worry lacing his tone. 

Sehun’s eyes flew open as he almost hit his head on the table. He cleared his throat nervously, looking at his members. He then calmed down, groaning as he got up, collecting all the empty bowls.   
“Sehun, it’s not your turn to wash the dishes.” Jongdae noted. Kyungsoo nodded. “It’s Jongin’s turn.”   
“Yeah! Wait, what?” Jongin asked, slightly confused. Sehun shook his head. “It’s fine. Jongin can skip this one. I want something to keep me aw —busy. It’s been boring, cuz there’s nothing to do.” Sehun explained simply, getting everything ready before starting to wash. Junmyeon sighed slightly before getting up, moving to the television. “Kyungsoo and I are gonna play some V.R games. You guys wanna join us?” He asked the other members.   
“Why are only you two playing?” Jongin asked, scrunching up his face as he went to sit with Chanyeol, Jongdae and Minseok taking half of the couch to themselves. Baekhyun made his way over after sending Sehun a glare, which wasn’t received, apparently. “Because we know for a fact that if anyone else plays, you’ll barf all over from motion sickness, and then I’ll be left to clean up.” Kyungsoo deadpanned, causing the others to laugh as Jongin went quiet, pouting.   
Sehun joined them a few minutes later, having taken extra time to clean the plates before packing them neatly. As he went to sit down on the floor, he looked up and saw Baekhyun sitting behind him. As he saw Baekhyun look down, he saw a momentary flash of him hanging in the air, lifeless and limp. He shuddered, making a move to remove himself but was stopped when legs wrapped around him. He felt his heart speed up, and sat there, feeling helpless. “You’re not leaving that easily, Sehun.” Baekhyun said, grinning. Sehun groaned, but sat still, watching Kyungsoo and Junmyeon almost fall out of their chairs as zombies attacked them. He laughed at them, momentarily forgetting what had been bothering him just moments before. When he felt a hand go through his hair and rest on his shoulder, he stiffened. He gulped, suddenly having butterflies in his stomach. He bit down on his lip as the action was done again, and a few moments later Baekhyun’s arms were hanging around Sehun’s neck loosely, his chin resting on Sehun’s head. Sehun couldn’t help but smile, but he quickly wiped the smile off his face when Baekhyun moved closer, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun’s eyes flicked to the side, screaming _desperation_. He wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t _ready_ for this! Baekhyun smiled, pulling away to play with Sehun’s hair. Sehun let out a shaky but relieved breath. When did Baekhyun become so confident? He had absolutely no idea, and it scared him. 

After a few more hours, they were told to get some sleep, so Sehun wriggled free from Baekhyun’s legs, walking to his room tiredly. As he flopped onto the bed, he resorted to playing games on his phone, hoping to stay awake if possible. After a few more hours, he found himself asleep. The nightmare seemed to repeat itself again, and he woke up, sweating profusely with tears running down his face. He sobbed into his hands, taking a moment to compose himself. He stood up, mustering the courage to walk to Baekhyun’s room and step in, stealthily wiping the tears from his face, not caring that Baekhyun looked confused when he got into the bed silently, snuggling into his embrace without a word. He held Baekhyun close, not caring to answer his questions of “ _Why are you in my bed?_ ” “ _Sehun what’s going on?_ ” and other somewhat similar questions.  
“When you slept next to me, I fell asleep easily. Maybe it’ll work again this time, too.” Sehun said quietly, to himself more than anyone else, really. 

_If I know that your next to me, safe and sound, then maybe I won’t have to constantly reassure myself that your still alive and breathing, not hanging from the cieling somewhere._


	8. Wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Long time no see! I'm really sorry for this hella late update~ School's started again so updates probably won't be as regular as before. Sorry about that!   
>  Thank you guys so much for 300 reads!! I know it's not that much, but it makes me happy to know so many people are reading~ I'll try to update again later next week, or maybe tomorrow, depending on how I'm feeling. Thank you for all of the kudos, as well.   
>  Luvs u guys! <3

_There goes by heart, beating._   
_Cause you are the reason._   
_I’m losing my sleep~_   
_please come back now… - You are The Reason_

\--------------------------------------------------

  
The next morning, when Sehun woke up, he felt somewhat relaxed. Comforted, almost. He opened his eyes hazily. He blinked away the tiredness, sitting up in the bed. When he looked what he was holding, he saw not Baekhyun, but a pillow. His heart started racing. Eyes widening and mind thinking out the absolute worst possibilities, he started calling for Baekhyun hastily. “Baekhyun? Baekhyun! Baekhyun, where— where are you!” He shouted, mind still racing with… awful thoughts and scenarios.   
“Sehun…?” Baekhyun’s voice came, from down the hall in the kitchen. Sehun breathed thankfully, only then realizing that he hadn’t been breathing. “Baekhyun-ssi.” Sehun breathed happily, a thankful smile creeping onto his lips as his eyes gleamed, relief flooding from him. He jogged down the hallway, hugging Baekhyun possessively.  
“Sehun-ah? What’s wrong, hmm? I just wanted to make breakfast— ”   
“Where are the others?” Sehun asked, cutting Baekhyun off, his eyes closed as he held Baekhyun close. “They left to go shopping— what’s up with you? You’ve been acting strange lately… It’s really concerning.” Sehun shook his head, burying his face into his hyung’s shoulder, eyes still closed. Baekhyun sighed, patting Sehun’s back sympathetically. _Let’s just hope he’s alright…_ Baekhyun thought. They stood like this for a good five or six minutes before Sehun finally let him go. Baekhyun looked at him questionably, before smiling reassuringly. “Whatever it is, just know that I’m alright, okay? Still alive and breathing.” He said, a worried look in his eyes. A sad smile creeped up onto Sehun’s face, nodding. Baekhyun sighed, clapping his hands together, which made Sehun jump slightly.   
“You want something to eat? You must be starving.” Sehun perked up, nodding vigorously as he went to sit down at the television, turning it on before browsing through the channels.   
Finally, after they had both eaten, Baekhyun came to sit with Sehun on the couch. Sehun hesitated for a moment before sliding closer to the latter, sliding his arms around him and resting his head on his lap. Baekhyun froze slightly but eased up quickly. Sehun only realized that he was dozing off after he noticed fingers running idly through his hair. He smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing his grip around Baekhyun. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sound coming from the T.V. 

“What is this?” Baekhyun asked quietly, his fingers still idling through Sehun’s hair. “What’s what?” Sehun asked drowsily, snuggling deeper into the latter’s lap.   
“What are we? What’s _this_?” Baekhyun questioned, momentarily releasing Sehun’s hair to gesture at them wildly, placing his hand down again nervously. Sehun opened his eyes, frowning slightly. “I’m… not entirely sure… What do you want it to be?” Sehun asked, turning around to look at Baekhyun semi-properly. Baekhyun’s hand was now resting on Sehun’s chest, and he was looking at Sehun expectantly.   
“I’m not sure, either. But… Something feels _different_. You know? Like,” he contorted his face as he tried to think about a good way to phrase his thoughts. “Something just feels somehow different from before. Like something between us has _clicked_ , almost. But I’m— I’m not sure what _it_ is.” Baekhyun said, sighing frustratedly. Sehun nodded slightly. He understood what Baekhyun was trying to convey. Something did feel different. _But what?_ Sehun thought, watching Baekhyun, whom was also in thought.   
He sat up roughly, turning around, crossing his legs and looking at Baek expectantly. “What do you want it to be?” He asked again, quietly. Calmly. He tried to keep a straight face as he asked the question, hoping to keep any sudden flare of emotions in check. Baekhyun looked at Sehun, trying to decipher the look in his eyes.   
“I— ” Baekhyun stopped talking, contorting his face painfully. “I don’t know what I want.” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at Sehun expectantly.   
Sehun felt his stomach twist and turn sickly, and he inhaled shakily. “That’s fine. We should keep things straightforward though, don’t you think? Not cross any lines or confuse each other… That’ll be painful for both parties.” He cleared his throat, noting his hyung’s questioning gaze on him as he got up, bowing slightly. “Thank you for the food. I’ll be in my room— ” Baekhyun nodded slowly, watching Sehun go.   
“We’re home!” Jongdae sang heartily, laughing and giggling moronically. Jongin was walking into everything, and Chanyeol was just as bad. Minseok and Junmyeon were both carrying Yixing, and Kyungsoo was no-where to be seen.   
“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked, hearing the faint _click_ as Sehun closed his door. “Kyungsoo? Where _is_ Kyungsoo?” Minseok asked, looking around as they hauled Yixing onto the couch. Junmyeon looked so done with everyone and seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.  
“Kyungsoo went to Goyang to visit his family. He says that his mother caught a cold, so he made her some ‘get-better-soon’ soup. He’ll be back tomorrow, probably. Maybe later tonight.” Junmyeon explained, stretching slightly. 

“Where’s Sehun?” He asked, looking around curiously. “He went to his room just a few minutes ago. He must’ve been tired.”   
“At… eight in the morning?” Junmyeon questioned, cocking his eyebrow. Baekhyun just shrugged.   
“Did you guys go drinking? Why’re the others so… out of it?” Baekhyun asked, scrunching up his nose as Jongin barfed into the kitchen dustbin. Kyungsoo was _probably_ going to kill him. “Well, technically. We went for _a_ drink, but these idiots,” he gestured over to Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yixing, “decided that it’d be a good idea to play a drinking game.”   
Baekhyun laughed. “I wish I was there!” Minseok laughed darkly. “No, you don’t. You would’ve made _such_ a mess.”   
Baekhyun pulled a face. “How rude of you!” Junmyeon snickered. “They’ll make their way to their rooms separately. I need to go lay down. Yixing is surprisingly heavy…” Baekhyun giggled, mocking them by walking around as if he were an old man. Minseok growled, chucking a pillow at him. Baekhyun laughed, running down the hall and into his room with a smile. 

He sighed, laying down on his bed with a sigh. He wondered what Sehun was doing… He shook his head. He shouldn’t be so nosy. He huffed.   
“Baekhyun! Sehun! Get over here, will you!” Minseok yelled loudly. Baekhyun groaned, getting up and leaving. Sehun came a few moments after he had arrived. Junmyeon was in the kitchen, cooking up some hangover soup. The others had either piled onto the couch or straight up passed out in the middle of the room. “What’s up, hyung?” Sehun asked, leaning against the counter.   
“We’re going to be going for a fan meet later tonight. At around… ten, maybe. So, make sure you guys aren’t doing anything until then. Manager Lee’s orders. He called me a minutes ago.”   
Sehun nodded, sighing. “Alrighty.”   
Baekhyun smiled, turning around. He saw Sehun going back to his room, and suddenly wanted to hug the maknae. He cleared his throat. 

_Let’s hope that I’ll get a chance to speak to him…_


	9. Whipped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this incredibly late update!~ >~<  
> Thanks for all the hits and kudos! Love's y'all! ( The rest of the refs will be posted separately bc's I can't get the thing to work lol  
> <3

“Are you currently in a relationship?” One of the L’s asked, smiling uncontrollably as she asked the question. Sehun laughed, rubbing his neck as his face flushed.   
“Uhm, no? I don’t think so.”   
“You don’t think so?” Jongin asked, laughing. The rest of the group also laughed or snickered, grinning widely.   
“Can you elaborate?” Another L screamed from the back somewhere. Sehun pretended to think for a second before looking at them with a straight face.   
“No!” Everyone burst into laughter, including Sehun. As the fan meet continued, fans asked different questions, and the members laughed and had a great time with the EXO-L’s. When everyone went home, Baekhyun found himself thinking about Sehun’s answer to one of the first questions he had been asked. “Uhm, no? I don’t think so.” He smiled slightly, laughing out loud and causing the other members to look at him funnily before chuckling and snickering.   
Baekhyun giggled childishly, shaking his head as if he had something in his ears. Junmyeon scolded him after he accidentally hit over a nearby vase that had been a gift from the staff. Junmyeon made Baekhyun clean up before he went to look for Sehun. After half an hour of searching, he sighed frustratingly. Where could he be? He thought to himself, brows furrowing.   
“If you’re looking for Sehun-ah, he went clubbing.” Kyungsoo said, looking at the television as he talked.   
“Clubbing? With whom?” Baekhyun questioned, jealousy lacing his tone. Junmyeon and Minseok giggled to themselves, smiling at him. “He went with Chanyeol and Jongin. They said they’d be back later tonight, or tomorrow. Didn’t specify exactly.”   
“Where’d they go?”   
“The Dirigeants.” Minseok said. Baekhyun sighed. Wonderful. This was going to be wonderful. He went to his room, putting on some decent clubbing clothes before calling a cab and leaving.   
When he got to the club, the sign was flashing brightly, and the music was blasting. With a deep breath, he paid the driver and stepped inside. “Sad” by Chico Rose was blasting, and Baekhyun thought he was going to go deaf. Maybe he’d pass out from an utter headache? People were lining the dance floor, jumping up and down. There seemed to be more people at the bar, though. 

As Baekhyun walked in, he skimmed the group of sweaty bodies, looking for one person. He got sight of Jongin, who was dancing with a girl on the side of the dance floor, his hair wet with sweat. He sighed. None of them were this bad normally but going months without any contact besides with members got frustrating. Sometimes you had to do something about it. He scanned the place, not seeing the other two. Running a hand through his hair, he got a shot of whiskey before walking through the crowd. Halfway through, he saw Chanyeol and some guy dancing together, although he couldn’t see much else. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile before heading deeper into the ocean of overheating bodies. 

When he had reached the middle of the swarm, he found Sehun jumping up and down, hair wet and wearing a suit. Or at least, he was wearing most of it. The jacket had been thrown down somewhere, probably because of the heat. Baekhyun pulled at the choker around his neck nervously, walking up to Sehun. Slowly, the song changed to “Runaway” by ITSME, and as soon as it did change, Sehun turned around, sweat running down the side of his face, looking kind of pale, and smelling strongly of alcohol. Baekhyun scrunched his nose slightly but looking at Sehun like this made his heart flutter. He cleared his throat, screaming at Sehun: “Come with me! I need to talk to you!”   
He made a move to grab Sehun’s wrist, pulling him slightly, but before he could, Sehun had pulled him back, and he landed on his chest. Heart pounding in his chest, Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, and the look in his eyes made him dizzy. He let out a ragged breath. Slowly, Sehun slid his hands up Baekhyun’s arm before cupping his face, a thumb running over his lip idly.   
With a small flash from the younger’s eyes, he leaned in, lips brushing lightly over Baekhyun’s. 

Baekhyun, not knowing what else to do, screeched, pushing him away. Sehun grinned seductively, chuckling. He then leaned over, barfing all over someone’s shoes. The girl screamed, running off, probably to the bathroom. Baekhyun sighed, grabbing Sehun and pulling him off. He sent a message to both Jongin and Chanyeol:   
I’m taking Sehun home. You two are so dead. 

He took Sehun quickly, pulling him through the crowd hastily. Calling a cab, he helped him inside. He had to pay almost 200 won more to repay the driver for getting a car full of barf. The rest of the team had gone to sleep, thankfully. Sehun would’ve never heard the end of it if the others had seen him like this. Baekhyun grabbed a bucket, handing it to him as he went to get him some new clothes.   
When he got back, he saw that Sehun was laying with his shirt unbuttoned, sweat shining in the light. Baekhyun gulped nervously, remembering the club. The room was warm now, too. Why was he being smothered constantly?   
Thankfully, it seemed that the vomiting had stopped, but it reeked. He threw everything out, spraying too much, and coughing at the sudden change in smell. He then turned his attention to Sehun. 

He was watching him closely, eyes looking dangerous. Baekhyun felt the butterflies in his stomach and felt as if he himself was going to vomit. Walking toward him, he bit on his lower lip. Unbuttoning his shirt, he couldn’t help but admire him before throwing the shirt at him, clearly flustered.   
Sehun’s grin made Baekhyun want to punch him, but he didn’t. “Your cute when your flustered, did you know that?” Sehun said, standing up and pulling the shirt over his head, reaching for the trousers soon after.   
“Your cocky when your drunk.” Baekhyun muttered, turning around hastily as Sehun unbuckled his belt. His cheeks went red, but when Sehun wrapped his arms around him from the back, Baekhyun almost squealed, biting his tongue. He pushed Sehun away. When Sehun laughed, his voice suddenly deeper than before and walking toward him slowly, Baekhyun almost fell over. He cleared his throat, hitting Sehun. Sehun winked at him, and Baekhyun growled.   
“Let’s just get you to bed.” Baekhyun snarled, dragging Sehun to his room and ushering him inside. Sehun dragged him onto the bed, turning him over and hovering above him. Baekhyun took a deep breath before pushing Sehun off, muttering something incoherent. Baekhyun left, jumping on his bed before squealing and getting all giddy. 

“I love you…” Sehun whispered after him, sighing as he stared at his roof.   
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	10. Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the late ass update. I will try my best to update again soon!~  
> Also I apologize for the extremely short chapter. (I'm no longer writing on Word, so I no longer know how many words I have in a chapter.)

Sehun sighed as he got up, a cheeky smile on his face as he remembered the night before. He didn't know when he had gotten so confident  _ Then again, it was probably liquid courage  _ he thought with a chuckle. Slowly as he got up, he went outside only to find the rest of his team, nicely dressed and dishes in the sink. 

"Sehun-ah, we're going for an interview about our new album in five minutes. Hurry up and get dressed, will you? We'll be coming back right afterward, so you don't need to worry." Minseok said cheerfully, continuing his conversationwith Junmyeon and Jongdae. 

Sehun groaned, heading off to his room before coming back a few minutes later, ready to leave and come back as soon as possible. When the interview had finished, Sehun found himself being dragged off with Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun hyung!~" Sehun said, eyes wide as they ran down the street. When Sehun finally stopped, panting and sweating, he couldn't help but laugh, not believing the situation. 

"Yah! What is this about?" He yelled at Baekhyun, who was panting not even five meters away. Baek only smiled standing up straighter before walking over to Sehun. Eyes widening at the sudden burst in confidence, Sehun stepped back slightly. 

"What- what- what?" He stuttered, checking out the older. He grinned, laughing cutely. "Calm down, Sehunnie. I'm not planning on doing anything. There's a café I wanted to show you." He explained, holding out his hand nervously. With a small smile, Sehun took his hand and allowed himself to be dragged around the corner. 

When his eyes fell on the café the older was running to, he scoffed, smiled, and ran after him. He grinned when he saw Baekhyun pick up one of the smaller dogs hanging around the dog-bowls that were placed outside, cooing at it and nuzzling it happily. Baekhyun then turned to him and smiled cute y, holding the dog affectionately. 

"He reminds me of Mongryong!" He squealed, giggling happily as the dog kicked his face. Sehun laughed with him, unable to handle the olders... Cuteness. There was no better word for it. When Sehun looked around, he found a Bichon Frise which made him immediately think of Vivi. He crooner at it, walking over and petting before getting up with a smile. Baekhyun finnaly put the dog down before pulling Sehun inside of the café. 

"Where did you find this place?" Sehun asked as he sipped his tea, looking at the small group of children who were petting and playing with the dogs gathered around outside. "I was browsing Instagram and someone tagged me and notified me of this café. It's pretty popular." Baekhyun replied, smiling as he stirred his coffee. 

"Why'd you bring me here?" Sehun asked suddenly, looking back at Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed slightly, biting his lip. "You haven't really been coming out of your room much so I thought it would be nice." Sehun smiled at him warmly, ignoring the blush that creeper across his face. 

"Thank you, hyung." Baekhyun hummed, smiling at him happily. 

It was days like these which Sehun cherished most, and he was grateful that he was spending this time with Baekhyun. 


	11. Anxiety Comes First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... (a month oof)  
> I'm really sorry xD. Will be able to update a bit more frequently since I'm on a bit of a vae-k.  
> <3 / sorry again for the really short chapter :/ // I'll try making the next chapter longer! ( they should get longer now, anyway lol) /

After arriving back at the dorms and a short scolding for running off later, Sehun found himself sitting with Baekhyun watching a movie. Considering the elder had taken him to a cafe where they literally had dogs wandering around the place just to make him come out of his room for more than a fan meet up, he felt the need to at least spend more time with him than previously.   
He laughed at the movie that was playing, only watching as Baekhyun sometimes hit his arm, laughing loudly as he squirmed about. Sehun kept looking to the side, watching his hyungs side profile interestingly. He hadn’t even realized that he had started smiling softly at the sight of Baekhyun’s eyes lighting up when the guy finally confessed his feelings to the girl. Honestly, who _wasn’t_ a sucker for a good romance film? Definitely Baekhyun, that was for sure.   
Baekhyun, who had finally started noticing the burning gaze on the side of his face, turned to look at Sehun, who kept staring even as they made eye-contact. Sehun smirked mischievously, eyes darting down to Baek’s lips for a split-second before Baekhyun turned back to the television screen, cheeks red. Sehun laughed happily, shifting slightly closer to his hyung.   
An hour later, when the movie was finally finished, Baekhyun stretched his arms, sighing tiredly. “Yah, that was a good flick, wasn’t it, Sehunnie?” He said, turning to Sehun with a large smile on his face. Sehun hummed, stretching his neck and groaning when a small snapping sound could be heard.   
“Omo… Did you just break your neck?” Baekhyun asked, laughing as Sehun burst into laughter himself. Sehun smiled happily before pulling Baekhyun in for a hug. “Kapjagi~” Baekhyun said as he became slightly flustered. “Sehun-ah? What’s this about?” He questioned, as if there needed to be a reason for a hug. 

“There isn’t a reason… I just wanted to hug you.” Sehun dead panned, hugging Baek with his eyes closed comfortably. Baek chuckled, slithering his arms ‘round Sehun’s waist to return the hug warmly. Sehun wanted to say it then and there, opening his mouth before closing it abruptly. _“I like you, Baekhyun-hyung. And I want to date you.”_ he wanted to say. But suddenly as Baekhyun’s warmth enveloped him he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead he just mouthed it silently, holding back tears. _Why couldn’t he just do it?_ He had been wanting to tell him ever since the night he got drunk, but had decided to let his mind wander with possibilities of all the ways he could be rejected. 

He sighed before finally pulling away. Baekhyun smiled at him happily before starting off toward the hallway. “Goodnight, Sehunnie.”   
“Goodnight, Baekhyun-hyung.” He replied, still smiling. 

Plopping himself down on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling, contemplating whether to go and tell him or not. _‘What’re you thinking? Me? Date you? Ha!’_ he sighed into the silence of his room, eyes closing at the thought. As the time ticked by and 3am started nearing, Sehun’s eyes were finally drooping. There was a sudden, loud noise when Sehun’s door was practically thrown open, Baekhyun standing there, looking nervous but filled with adrenaline.   
“Hyung? Why’re you~” Sehun started before Baekhyun interrupted him. 

“I like you, Oh Sehun. I have for a long time now.” 

Sehun froze. 


	12. For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omigod it's been too long xD.   
> I need to make use of this lockdown and freaking write more for this -_-  
> I apologise for keeping everyone waiting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter lol.   
> ( all of the hits/ kudos are really appreciated, thank you )

Sehun looked at Baekhyun, eyes wide. "Ex- excuse me?" he stuttered. Unable to hide the surprise that laced his tone. Baekhyun took a small, nervous step closer, looking at Sehun's eyes. "I. Like. You." Baekhyun said softly, eyes darting to his lips before shooting right back up at his eyes. Sehun thought he had frozen. Until he found himself closing the distance between them and gently connecting their lips. Sehun cupped Baek's face gently, heart thumping loudly in his chest. After a moment, he pulled away, eyes only barely fluttering open to look at the older. When Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open a second later, roaming the youngers rapidly, Sehun thought he had made the wrong move. That was until the latter pulled him in for one more kiss, hands resting at his nape. Sehun was shocked for a moment, before melting into the kiss. When they pulled back, taking deep breaths, Sehun couldn't help but grin down at his hyung. When Baekhyun looked right back at him, Sehun couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, the latter joining in not even three seconds later... They smiled at each other giddily for the next few minutes before finally speaking again: "I can't believe it's finally happening.." Sehun said with a chuckle as Baekhyun wrapped his arms 'round' Sehun's torso. "Yeah, same. I honestly thought you'd be the one to confess, but when you didn't I just assumed..." Sehun smiled at him affectionately, tilting his head before laughing slightly. When Baekhyun cleared his throat to speak, Sehun's heart dropped slightly. "When are we telling the others? There's no way we can keep it a secret for long." Baekhyun muttered, resting his head against Sehun's chest as if it were something that had been happening for years. "I'm... I'm not sure.. We should wait, first. See how things turn out, before telling them. Sound good?" "Mmm." Baek hummed in response, squeezing Sehun slightly before sighing and pushing away. "I should get going. See you tomorrow morning?" Sehun nodded, smiling happily as his hyung left the room, closing the door with a small 'click'.  
When Baekhyun had left, Sehun threw himself onto his bed, proceeding to squirm around like a high-school girl who had just gotten off the phone with her crush. When he slept that night, he had no nightmares, a certain hyperactive, cheerful and kind man occupying his dreams instead.   
  
  
The next morning when Sehun woke up, he felt more cheerful than what he was normally. With a small spring in his step, he got out of bed, putting on some ripped jeans, sneakers and a little too large turtle-neck sweater. He made sure he was looking decent, and then he left his room, surprising the other members when he arrived in the living room with a smile on his face. "Did something happen last night?" Jongdae asked curiously, a smile curling at his lips. He was happy that their maknae was feeling better, for whatever reason. Sehun shrugged, eyes darting to Baekhyun knowingly, who winked slyly in return. After the other members laughed at Sehun's booming energy, they happily continued eating, the conversations ranging from dogs to the reason behind rainbows (cough Chanyeol, Kai and Baekhyun cough). Sehun kept sparing glances at Baek, unable to help himself. Baekhyun seemed to ignore him, and honestly it was kind of annoying the maknae. What was with him? Ignoring him after what had happened the night before? It made him want to walk over there and smack that pretty smile off his face. Then he decided not to, considering that he'd probably not be able to do it anyway. A few hours later, after around three hours worth of rapping practise, Sehun joined the others in the living room, splaying himself on the floor and resting his head in Baekhyun's lap. The younger seemed a bit shocked at first, but quickly smiled down at the younger, playing with his hair affectionately. Thankfully for the newly found lovers, it wasn't out of the ordinary for them to be affectionate toward each other and therefore there was no reason for the other member's to get suspicious. Except for of course, Jongdae, who recognized the different kind of affection as he was now married and expecting. He noticed how Baekhyun's actions were slightly different from how he treated the other members, and the way Sehun had been looking at Baek with a not so brother-like way. Jongdae quickly pieced things together, but decided to confront them later. Slowly, the members trickled off to their rooms for a good nights rest and Jongdae took this chance to confront them. "Are you guys dating?" Both of them shot a look of 'how the hell did you know that?' and Jongdae smiled, showing them his wedding ring and they just smiled, Baekhyun sporting a faint blush. "Don't tell anyone yet, okay? We're gonna tell everyone officially... Later.." Sehun trailed off, looking at Baekhyun with slight worry. Jongdae nodded slightly, congratulating them and heading off to his room.   
  
_I hope everything works out... For their sakes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not exactly as long as I was hoping, but I'm pretty sure it's better than the previous ones, right?


End file.
